


What Happens on YouTube...

by ladyreapermc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles epic love story. And it all started on YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on YouTube...

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching Dylan's videos on YouTube. This was loosely based on something that actually happened to him. If you visit his channel, you'll see what I'm talking about. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language and I had no beta for this. Forgive my mistakes.

 

Derek doesn’t know why he’s doing this. It’s probably because he’s totally wasted and Laura bet he couldn’t do it. And he wasn’t the kind of guy who backed away from a challenge.

Taking a deep breath, he turns on the camera. “Hey, my name is Derek and this is a message for my ex-girlfriend Kate…”

\---

YouTube is a tool from hell, Stiles decides, because it sucks the life out of people. And by people he means himself.

It’s three a.m. and he has a Math test tomorrow, but he can’t stop watching 2 girls and a cup. It’s so sick and addictive…

His facebook page beeps and and he pauses the video so he can see who’s talking to him. It’s this girl he met on the internet last month. She’s pretty cool and always sends him the funniest videos.

_Stiles, you have to watch this._

Her message says, followed by a link. He immediately clicks on it, swearing to himself that this is the last one he’s going to watch tonight. His screen is filled with the face of the hottest guy Stiles has ever seen. He’s scowling at the camera, as if this is the last thing he wants to be doing, before he starts talking.

For 3 entire minutes, the guy, Derek, curses and swears and tell all about his bitch of an ex-girlfriend who cheated on him with his best friend. The guy is obviously drunk and there is laughter on the background, so this is video was another person’s idea.

It doesn’t matter, because it’s awesome and Derek is hot and Stiles just had the worst idea ever…

\---

“Derek, come here! You need to see this.” Laura’s voice is too excited for Derek’s taste, but he heads over anyway, because he can’t deny his twin anything.

As soon as he approaches, he sees his inebriated face on the screen. He groans at the memory of the goddamned video. He still doesn’t believe he spilled his sad story in front of a camera, while drunk and his evil sister posted on the internet.

“What? More comments mocking me?” He read all of them already.

“No,” Laura grins amused and wicked. “Better.”

She opens a second YouTube page and starts a video. Afterwards, Derek stares at the screen in shock for long minutes. A guy, a very cute and adorable and geeky guy, just proposed to him. On. The. Freaking. YouTube.

That is so… he doesn’t even know what that is.

Laura turns to face him, wicked gleam on her eyes. “So… are you going to reply?”

Derek stares at his sister for a moment, than glances at the screen. Oh, what the hell! It’s not like it will come to anything, anyway…

\---

Stiles is taking a break from his study session with Scott when he sees the video. He nearly falls out of his chair, because _Godohmighty_ , the hot guy replied his proposal. Stiles had only posted for laughs; he didn’t think Derek would actually bother watching it, let alone replying. Before he can chicken out, he presses play.

“Hello Stiles…” Derek starts and he’s obviously sober on this one. “You probably thought I wouldn’t reply right? Well, guess what? I am here to say…” he pauses, small amused smirk playing on the corner his mouth, and Stiles holds his breath. “I do.”

Stiles stares at the screen in complete shock, before playing the same part again; to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. Did Derek just accept his proposal? Holy Jesus on a stick! He did! Stiles does a happy dance that would put Chandler’s to shame. This seriously needs to be replied ASAP. But before that, Stiles wants to watch the entire video, so he presses play again.

“Well, guess what? I am here to say… I do. Yes, that’s right, I’ll marry you. Except, I have to ask, because you look a little young. Are you eighteen?”

Stiles feels his fantasies of having hot and sweaty sex with Derek on some imaginary honeymoon deflating like a helium balloon. He glances at the calendar and count the days until his birthday, but damn, he’d still be only seventeen. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

\---

“Oh my God, Derek!” He looks up from his book when Laura busts into his room, laptop under her arm. “He replied!” She’s squealing. Actually squealing. He’s never seen her so excited before.

“Let’s see it, then.” Derek’s trying to play cool, but his hands are starting to get sweaty. Maybe this whole thing went too far.

After Stiles’ reply, Derek looked up the boy on the internet. He watched all of the kid’s videos and cracked up with every single one of them. He’d never listen to Spice Girls the same way again (not that he would actively listen to Spice Girls, mind you). And if he was being honest to himself, he was a bit smitten by Stiles.

Laura sets the laptop between the two of them and presses play. The video starts with his own drunken face taking about Kate, then it shifts to Stiles proposing, then it’s back to him again, this time sober and saying yes. It’s a recap, understandable, since this whole thing kind of became an online soap opera. A girl, who he never met before, walked up to him on the mall last week and said she hoped things worked out for him and Stiles. It was bizarre, but kind of sweet.

Stiles’ face reappeared again, he looked angst and hesitant and embarrassed. Okay, this doesn’t look good.

“So, hmm, Derek… listen… well… I…” he stutters and scratches the back of his neck, looking away from the camera.

“Come on Stiles,” Someone off screen says, “Just spit it out!”

“Alright, true is, I think you’re pretty awesome, Derek. You deserve someone nice to make you happy and I’d like to be that guy, but I’m kinda sixteen…”

“Fuck!” Derek buries his face on his hands. “I feel like a pedophile now.”

Laura pats his back in sympathy and turns the video off.

“Are you going to reply?”

“No.” Derek pushes away from Laura, scowling. “This whole thing went too far. Let’s just forget it.”

\---

It’s been two weeks. 14 entire days since Styles posted the reply for Derek’s video and he still didn’t get an answer. Did he ruin things over with him? What could he do to fix it? He needed help.

\---

“Derek.” Laura cracks his door open carefully and step inside. “Please, do something. The poor boy is miserable. It’s pathetic. He’s gone online for help.”

Derek sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He just wants to forget this whole thing ever happened. He’s tired of starring this circus, but he guesses he owns Stiles an answer.

“Fine,” he sits up. “Bring the camera.”

\---

It became a routine to Stiles by now. Everyday, after he got home from school, he would check his friend list on your YouTube to see if Derek had replied. And every time he came up with nothing. Today, 23 days since he posted the last video, when he got home from school and checked his friend list, there it was: Derek’s reply.

Stiles’ heart starts hammering against his chest. He’s looking forward for the video, but at the same time, he’s afraid of what he might see. He calls Scott. He needs his best friend present for this.

“Are you ready?” Scott asks, hand on the mouse, ready to press play. Stiles takes a deep breath and nods.

“Hey Stiles,” Derek’s face pop up and he looks serious and somber. Stiles sags against his chair, already expecting bad news. “I really liked you. You were the only one who managed to cheer me up after the whole Kate fiasco and I’ll be forever grateful for that. Unfortunately, I’m 22 years old, meaning any actual involvement between us would be illegal and I don’t feel like visiting jail. So, I guess what I’m saying is, it was fun and I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” He pauses for a moment, running a hand through his hair, before looking up to the camera again. “In two years, maybe, who knows? Look me up. Until then, goodbye Stiles, it was nice to meet you.”

\---

_Two Years Later_

 

Stiles can’t believe he’s actually doing this. It’s insane. It was probably all a joke to Derek. He probably doesn’t even remember Stiles. He even bets Derek has a girlfriend by now. Or a boyfriend. A guy that hot can’t still be single. But Stiles’ came all this way and he has to try.

He got the address from Derek’s sister and now here he is, standing on Derek’s front door, ringing his doorbell…

“What the… Stiles?” Derek stares at him, completely wide eyed. Stiles grins sheepishly at him, scratching his nape and looking down at his feet.

“Yeah… hmm… I’m kinda eighteen now, so I thought…” He trails off, kicking himself for being so stupid. “You know what, forget it. I don’t know what I was thinking…”

He starts to back away, when Derek grabs his arm and drags him closer until their chests are pressed together. The older man smirks.

“Happy eighteenth birthday, Stiles” And Derek kisses him.

\---

_Another Two Year Later_

 

Stiles still gets nervous in these interviews, no matter how many times he does them. He feels weird because never in a million years he expected that his YouTube videos would get him a part on a teenage supernatural TV show.

“So, girls all over the world want to know: are you dating someone?” The reporter smiles at him and thrust the microphone on his face. Stiles looks at the camera, feeling his cheeks heating up, even though he knew the question was coming.

“Yeah, I’ve been with my current boyfriend for two years now.”

“And how did you two meet?”

Stiles can’t help but laugh.

“YouTube.”

xxx

  
  



End file.
